Tegami
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Untuk Hijikata Toshirou; Apa kau bahagia sekarang?/ Gintoki dan Hijikata menemukan alat yang bisa mengirim surat ke masa yang berbeda dan berakhir dengan saling surat-menyurat./ Happy birthday Infantrum!


**Cake Factory present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Gintama fanfiction**

**Dedicated to**

**A Quote for a Fic challenge**

**Paradedication challenge;**

**to Ninja-edit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shounen-ai**

**General/Sci-fi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Juunengo no watashi e, ima wa shiawase deshou ka?"

—Letter Song

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Tegami © Cake Factory**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Gintoki masih tertidur di sofa ketika ada seseorang yang berteriak dari luar. Memang tidak terlalu pagi sih, tapi di rumah itu hanya ada dirinya seorang yang kini malah ketiduran gara-gara membaca komik mingguan 'JUMP'. Sementara Kagura sedang asik bermain di luar bersama Sadaharu dan Shinpachi belum datang.

Orang di luar terus mengucapkan 'permisi', namun sayangnya Gintoki tidak bangun-bangun.

"Gin-san, bangun!" teriak Shinpachi keras tepat di telinga Gintoki yang masih pulas di sofa.

Gintoki yang terbangun karena kaget, langsung berteriak marah pada karyawannya yang satu itu. "Tidak perlu teriak, bodoh!" balas Gintoki sambil melempar JUMPnya ke muka Shinpachi.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bangun-bangun! Padahal daritadi ada klien yang ingin meminta bantuan dan dia teriak-teriak di luar tanpa kau hiraukan sama sekali!" balas Shinpachi tidak mau kalah. Telunjuknya diarahkan pada klien yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Gintoki memilih untuk tidak membalas dan hanya duduk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, masih dengan wajah malasnya.

"Eh… saya ingin minta tolong…"

#

Di pinggir jalan raya yang terdapat di Edo, Gintoki hanya bisa berjalan sendiri di trotoar. Dia memang sedang sial karena motornya sedang rusak karena memang sengaja ia rusakkan demi menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran orang-orang aneh saat sedang bekerja beberapa hari yang lalu.

Gintoki terus memasang wajah masam sepanjang ia berjalan. Dan sebuah suara yang sangat familier menyapa telinganya.

"Oi Yorozuya. Sedang apa kau berjalan sendirian di trotoar?"

Gintoki menoleh dan mendapati Hijikata menyapanya dari dalam mobil patroli. _Tumben patroli sendirian_, batin Gintoki.

"Ah, Oogushi-kun. Kau sedang sendirian, kan? Bisa minta tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat?"

"Hah? Kau kira ini mobil angkutan umum yang bisa mengantarmu kemana saja?" ujar Hijikata sedikit ketus tanpa memindahkan rokok di mulutnya.

"Oh ayolah, anggap saja ini ajakan kencan dari Gin-san," balas Gintoki yang langsung membuka pintu mobil tanpa persetujuan Hijikata dan langsung duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Hijikata.

Hijikata hanya bisa mendengus melihat tingkah Gintoki yang selalu semaunya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia menendang pria keriting itu keluar dari mobilnya, tapi ia batalkan. Setidaknya Hijikata sudah selesai patroli hari ini. Dan ia sedikit berharap dengan bertemu Gintoki di sini, Hijikata bisa bersantai sejenak.

"Ayo jalan."

"Jangan memerintahku!"

#

"Jadi? Katakan kenapa sekarang kita berada di gudang yang penuh dengan rongsokan ini," kata Hiikata sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya dengan tidak sabar, menanti penjelasan dari Gintoki.

Gintoki yang sudah berkutat dengan barang-barang elektronik rongsokan di tengah ruangan itu menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Ada klien yang memintaku mengambilkan sebuah _microwave_ untuknya. Sial. Kenapa tidak dia yang mengambilnya sendiri, sih? —Ah! Ketemu!"

Gintoki yang sudah menemukan barang yang dicarinya, berusaha menarik keluar _microwaven_ya. Namun entah kenapa jadi susah untuk ditarik keluar. Dengan sekuat tenaga pun tidak terambil, hingga Gintoki terpeleset dan jatuh ke belakang.

Ia menganga melihat letak _microwave_ yang ingin ditariknya barusan.

"Oi, jangan bercanda. Itu Gundam, kan? Gundam, kan! Kenapa barang-barang rongsokan elektronik itu bergabung menjadi Gundam?"

"Mana kutahu, bodoh!" Hijikata yang juga baru sadar melihat 'Gundam' di depannya itu juga ikut melongo.

"Dasar klien sial. Ternyata maksudnya memintaku mengambilnya adalah karena ini," gerutu Gintoki yang sudah mulai memanjat 'Gundam elektronik' itu.

Sementara Hijikata hanya berdiri diam dan tidak berkomentar banyak. Hanya melihat Gintoki yang berusaha melepas _microwave_ dari 'tubuh' Gundam dengan memukulnya terus menerus dengan pedang kayu.

"Hijikata-kun! Tangkap _microwave_nya!" teriak Gintoki yang berhasil melepaskan barang yang dimaksud.

"Aku tidak mau disuruh-suruh olehmu!"

"Oh, di dalamnya ada selusin botol mayones! Hati-hati!" pancing Gintoki supaya Hijikata mau menangkap mesin penghangat makanan itu.

Tapi tanpa diduga, 'Gundam' itu mulai goyah dan dalam hitungan detik, sudah ambruk dan menyebabkan longsor. Untungnya Gintoki dan Hijikata cepat sadar dan keluar dari gudang itu untuk menyelamatkan diri, meski ada beberapa barang elektronik yang terpental dan mengenai mereka.

Hijikata merintih sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang habis terkena salah satu barang elektronik yang terpental. Sedikit khawatir juga saat melihat Gintoki yang terkapar di sampingnya dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Oi Yorozuya. Kau masih hidup, kan?" tanya Hijikata sambil menekan pipi Gintoki dengan sarung katana miliknya.

Pria keriting itu mulai mengerjapkan mata. Setelahnya, ia membalikkan tubuh dan duduk. Gintoki memandang pada Hijikata dengan ekspresi datar. Hijikata yang dipandangi seperti itu, membalas dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Matanya disipitkan dan kelopak matanya yang berkedut menahan marah. Ingin rasanya Hijikata memukulkan pedangnya ke kepala Gintoki.

Tapi belum sempat dilakukan, suara gemuruh pertanda longsor kembali terdengar. Namun longsor berikutnya tidak terjadi dan hanyalah sebuah benda berwarna merah yang jatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Benda itu jatuh lalu terpental dan mengenai kepala Gintoki.

"Uargh!"

Hijikata hanya diam melihat benda merah itu melayang dan jatuh setelah menghantam kepala Gintoki. Setelah yakin benda itu berhenti, Hijikata baru menghampiri dan melihat.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kotak surat, namun terdapat beberapa tombol aneh di kanan-kirinya. Entah apa itu. Seingatnya, kotak pos yang dijual para Amanto tidak seperti itu. Semuanya berbentuk kotak pos yang normal, dan tidak ada tombol-tombol aneh.

"Dasar benda sial! Kuhancurkan sini!" bentak Gintoki kesal.

"Jangan!" sergah Hijikata.

Wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di sana. Pria penggila mayones itu hanya mengernyit ketika melihat tombol untuk mengatur tanggal, bulan, dan tahun. Lalu nama pengirim dan penerima.

"Sepertinya ini kotak surat untuk mengirim surat kepada orang yang berbeda jaman dari kita," ujar Gintoki tiba-tiba.

Hijikata hanya melirik pada Gintoki dan tetap diam.

"Kalau begitu dicoba saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Oogushi-kun. Kau dapat benda aneh begini darimana?" tanya pria dengan rambut silver itu pada seorang lainnya sambil menunjuk pada kotak pos aneh dimana banyak tombol di sana-sini.

"Aku menemukannya di gudang Shinsengumi. Entah siapa yang menyimpan benda aneh begini," ujar Hijikata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Gintoki yang masih penasaran, mengamati kotak pos itu dengan jarak dekat. Tapi tiba-tiba, kotak itu terbuka dan mengenai wajah Gintoki. Secarik kertas kemudian muncul dari dalam sana. Hijikata yang penasaran kemudian mengambilnya dan membaca apa yang ditulis di sana.

_**Untuk Hijikata Toshirou,**_

_**Apa kau masih suka makan dengan menambahkan mayones?**_

_**Tanggal xx, bulan xx, tahun xxxx.**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Sakata Gintoki.**_

"Apa maksudmu menulis ini, hah?" teriak Hijikata sambil melempar kertas itu ke wajah Gintoki yang memerah setelah terbentur secara tidak sengaja tadi.

"Hah? Siapa? Aku tidak merasa pernah menulisnya!" balas Gintoki setelah membaca kertas yang tadi dilemparkan Hijikata. Pada akhirnya, mereka berargumen tentang kertas aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kalau begitu, dibalas saja," ujar Gintoki iseng, kemudian menulis sesuatu pada kertas kosong dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak pos. Mengeset nama orang yang dituju, kemudian tanggal, bulan, dan tahun. Setelahnya, tombol '_send_' ia tekan.

Hening sejenak.

"Eh tunggu. Tadi itu tahunnya… menuju sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ya?"

"Mana kutahu, dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua orang ini hanya bisa melongo di depan kotak pos aneh yang baru saja terbuka secara otomatis dan memperlihatkan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Ternyata benar-benar mendapat balasan.

"Tunggu! Tadi tahunnya kuset sepuluh tahun mendatang, kan? Dan suratku yang tadi benar-benar dibalas!" kata Gintoki tidak percaya.

"Berarti kotak pos ini bisa mengirim surat ke masa depan atau masa lalu," balas Hijikata tenang, masih mengamati benda itu dengan teliti.

_**Untuk Sakata Gintoki,**_

_**Wow, apa kau benar diriku di masa lalu? Kalau iya, aku titip salam pada Oogushi-kun, ya. Sekalian tanya kabarnya juga.**_

_**Oh iya, Hijikata seleranya masih tidak berubah kok. Tetap saja suka makan makanan dimana mayones selalu dijadikan **_**topping**_**.**_

_**Tanggal xx, bulan xx, tahun xxxx.**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Sakata Gintoki.**_

Pria keriting itu hanya diam ketika membaca surat balasan untuknya. Ternyata memang benar-benar dari masa depan—sepuluh tahun dari masa mereka sekarang.

Gintoki hanya melirik pada seorang lain yang ada di sana ketika matanya membaca nama orang itu di kertas. Tanpa berbicara atau memberitahukan kepada Hijikata soal salam, pria keriting itu mulai kembali menulis balasan untuk suratnya.

Setelahnya, dengan cepat ia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kotak pos lalu memencet tombol '_send_' sebelum Hijikata sempat protes dan ingin melihat apa yang ia tulis.

"Kau menulis apa?"

Gintoki hanya membalasnya dengan senyum singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woah. Ternyata memang dibalas, dan itu dari tahun yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Kau menemukan alat yang bagus, Hijikata-kun."

"Berisik. Sini lihat kertasnya."

_**Untuk Sakata Gintoki,**_

_**Iya. Aku tidak menyangka menemukan kotak pos aneh yang ternyata bisa mengirim surat ke tahun yang berbeda.**_

_**Nanti kusampaikan salammu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Edo sekarang?**_

_**Tanggal xx, bulan xx, tahun xxxx.**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Sakata Gintoki.**_

_**Ps: Apa kau bisa mengirimkan fotomu padaku? Aku ingin melihat seberapa tua wajahku sepuluh tahun mendatang.**_

Pria keriting yang menjadi orang tujuan surat itu hanya tertawa pelan. Mana bisa dia mengirim foto. Jelas apa yang terjadi di masa depan tidak boleh sepenuhnya diketahui oleh orang-orang di masa lalu. Hijikata yang juga ikut membaca, memilih untuk tidak ikut berkomentar.

Surat balasan kembali ia tulis dengan cepat. Seseorang di sebelahnya masih tidak berkomentar dan hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya ia penasaran juga dan ingin berbincang dengan dirinya di masa lalu, tapi ia tidak yakin di _sana _Hijikata sedang bersama dengan Gintoki atau tidak.

Dalam sehari itu, kegiatan surat-menyurat antara Gintoki dari dua jaman yang berbeda terus berjalan. Hijikata yang awalnya ragu, memutuskan untuk ikut mengirim surat pada Gintoki di masa lalu, namun ia tetap memakai Gintoki sebagai nama pengirimnya, tanpa sadar kalau di masa lalu, dirinya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya secarik kertas itu ditujukan kepada Hijikata.

_**Untuk Hijikata Toshirou,**_

_**Apa kau bahagia sekarang?**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Hijikata Toshirou.**_

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan di sekitarnya. Membuat suasana segar.

_Bahagia tidak, ya?_, batin Hijikata.

"Wah gawat. Mesinnya rusak," kata Gintoki tiba-tiba. "Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa membalas suratmu," ujarnya sambil memandang pada Hijikata di sebelahnya.

Sebuah helaan napas dikeluarkan pria berambut hitam itu. "Tidak perlu dibalas. Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang bisa ditulis. Karena kebahagiaan itu bukan ditulis, tapi dirasakan."

Gintoki diam. Sedikit kaget juga Hijikata bisa berkata seperti itu.

Sebuah senyum dan kecupan lembut di pipi kemudian diberikan pria keriting itu, hingga membuat semburat merah pada wajah pria di sampingnya muncul. Ia tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mesinnya rusak. Sayang sekali, balasan suratmu tidak bisa kau dapatkan."

Hijikata berdiri. Mengeluarkan rokok dari tempatnya, kemudian menyulutnya dengan api.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalaupun dibalas pun, aku belum tahu arti bahagia itu apa. merasakannya pun sepertinya juga belum," ujarnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Hening.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatmu mengerti apa itu arti bahagia sekaligus merasakannya," kata Gintoki seraya tersenyum.

**End**

Jduaaaar! Entah kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi gombal gini orz /headbang/.

Buat Ayappe, ini GinHiji buatmu. Iseng pengen bikin, sekalian dimasukin celeng di Infant fufufu. Maap kalo abal dan ga sesuai selera. Saya gagal kalo nyempilin romance oTL

Review?

**July, 23th 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
